guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drakkar Lake
Description Drakkar Lake is a beautiful area jam-packed with multiple monsters to fight. If you are aiming to raise your Norn rank, this is an excellent place to gain reputation points. A snowy landscape dotted with trees surrounds Drakkar Lake, which houses an enormous "sleeping" dragon known unofficially as Drakkar, but has recently been revealed to be called Jormag. There are multiple resurrection shrines and Norn to talk to - don't be afraid to chat with them after a few kills, they'll give you extra reputation points after 25 kills. Travelling past the lake, there's a labyrinth-like cave which has several wandering giant Jotuns, and in the cave's center is the Shrine of the Wolf Spirit (although it is useless unless you are in the "Curse of the Nornbear" quest). Exits Towns and Outposts *Sifhalla (North-East) Explorable areas *Norrhart Domains (South-East) *Varajar Fells (South-South-West) Dungeons *Sepulchre of Dragrimmar (North-West) NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Marduc Snakeslayer ** 20 Tanni Silvermane *Norn Hunting Party NPCs ** 20 Mandof ** 20 Wiglaf ** 20 Durdan Cliffjumper ** 20 Sonya the Crimson ** 20 Gafir Yogsson ** 20 Ion Thomsson ** 20 Ruven ** 20 Valka Beastcrusher *Various: ** 20 Kilroy Stonekin ** 24 Outrunner Remlok ** 20 Budger Blackpowder ** 24 Sage Bollnar ** 20 Hogni Truthseeker ** 24 Dwarf Miners Bestiary Monsters Centaurs * 20 (26) Modniir Berserker * 20 (26) Modniir Hunter * 20 (26) Modniir Priest * 20 (26) Modniir Shaman Dwarves * 24 (26)Stone Summit Carver * 24 (26) Stone Summit Crusher * 24 (26) Stone Summit Herder * 24 (26) Stone Summit Ranger * 24 (26) Dolyak Master * 24 (26) Stone Summit Healer * 24 (26) Stone Summit Gnasher * 24 (26) Stone Summit Arcanist * 24 (26) Stone Summit Sage Elementals * 24 (26) Frozen Elemental * 28 (30) Avalanche * 24 (26) Chilling Wisp Giants * 28 (30) Jotun Skullsmasher * 28 (30) Jotun Bloodcurdler * 28 (30) Jotun Bladeturner * 28 (30) Jotun Mindbreaker Nightmares * 15, 20 (26) Scourge Vaettir * 15, 20 (26) Shadow Vaettir * 15, 20 (26) Mist Vaettir Wurms * 24 Frost Wurm Others * 24 Savage Nornbear (Only during the "Tracking the Nornbear" quest) Bosses *Centaur ** 24 (30) Koren Wildrunner (Crippling Shot) *Elemental ** 28 (30) Myish, Lady of the Lake (Onslaught) *Jotun ** 28 Chieftan Ulgrimar Gnash (Skull Crack) (Only during the "The Big Unfriendly Jotun" quest) ** 28 Lann Browsmasher (Skull Crack) (Only during the "Nornhood" quest) *Nightmare ** 24 Nulfastu Earthbound (Lyssa's Aura) *Stone Summit ** 28 Dvalinn Stonebreaker (Cleave) (Only before "In the Service of Revenge" is completed) *Wurm ** / 28 Jormungand (Earthshaker) (Does not always spawn) Animals *5 Mountain Eagle *5 Polar Bear *5 Rabbit (Not tameable) *5 White Moa (They do not always spawn) *1 Black Wolf Quests Notes *The lake seems to have been some kind of valley. When you look into it, you can see trees. *There is a small ravine southeast of Drakkar Lake, south of the exit to Norrhart Domains, with a Rabbit in front of it. If you follow it, it will lead you inside the cave where other rabbits will attack you and approximately 50 Vaettirs will spawn around the cave led by Nulfastu Earthbound. They are not very tough as they are levels 15-20. Additional Vaettirs spawn as you exit. When vanquishing, it is not needed and not advisable to follow the rabbit because in hard mode the Vaettirs are around level 25 and can wipe your party. *There is a Stone Summit settlement to the southwest of the Wolf Shrine, due west of the lake, with over 50 Stone Summit enemies led by Dvalinn Stonebreaker. He can be removed by completing In the Service of Revenge. However, the large group of Stone Summit will remain. *There are about 220 monsters if you do not trigger any pop-ups. However, a vanquish may be up to 515 enemies. Note that the lake is by far the most challenging area of the zone, and therefore should probably be cleared first. There are plenty of easier monster groups in other areas of the map that can be used for DP removal. *There are lots of extra Vaettir and other pop-ups in Hard Mode. Watch especially as you approach the Stone Summit encampment. *There is a giant dragon under the ice, which can be seen on the map. This creature, known unofficially as Drakkar, is the most likely source of the power that stole Jora's ability to turn into a bear and corrupted her brother. It has been offically revealed by Anet that the dragon in the lake is NOT the Elder Dragon Jormag but his champion. *When clearing the zone for Norn reputation, talking to Kilroy Stonekin spawns another 15-20 Stone Summit in the caves. Trivia *Drakkar is the name of viking longships. *The part where you follow the rabbit into the cave is most likely a reference to the Killer Rabbit scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Category:Far Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)